


A Treat As Bright As Can Be (School AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides School AU [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Astronomy, Baking, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Cooking, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: -The culinary class baking little star shaped sugar cookies cheesy yellow frosting for the astronomy club, which Patton gets the chance to deliver.-Logan taking one immediately and eating it while continuing his rant in between bites.-Patton being ecstatic about that.
Series: Sanders Sides School AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	A Treat As Bright As Can Be (School AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creamiiteaa_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamiiteaa_xx/gifts), [Extremely_insaneTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extremely_insaneTM/gifts).



After Logan started opening the door between the kitchens and the astronomy class, Patton had found it much easier to listen to his speeches. In fact, the culinary student could say he had learned more about stars from the past few days than he ever had in his life. Sure, there was the occasional unit going over stars in science, but never had Patton anticipated hearing the stories that went with them!  
Astronomy, he had realized by looking it up after one day of listening, was the more scientific approach to the stars, one Logan definitely had an understanding of, and one that he did still enjoy talking about, but the subjects Patton had been tuning into were actually more suited for Astrology, and Patton found himself wondering if the students of the astronomy club simply liked hearing him talk about the stars no matter which study he stuck to.  
Patton certainly did.  
And, as a reward of a sort for giving him beautiful stories to listen to as he cooked, Patton had decided to reward the club, Logan especially, in his own unique way. It couldn't just be a thank-you, oh no. It had to be something they would really like, and of course, Patton knew just what to do. He was going to make sure they loved their thank-you if it was the last thing he did.  
So, on yet another day of class, Logan's ranting became a background white noise as Patton brought some of his best stencils to the table- Patton giggled at the pun- and by the time Logan switched from Astrology to Astronomy, Patton had an oven-full of star-shaped sugar cookies baking. He stood back with his hands on his hips, satisfied with how the cookies were turning out, before going off to help some of his struggling classmates with their food.  
Decorating the cookies was one of the best parts, in his opinion. He layered them with blue frost first, and then dotted little yellow and white sprinkles, creating a cartoonish illusion of a night sky. He hoped that they would like it! His peers had groaned when they realized they weren't getting any, and Patton's worry had been blown away. Even if they didn't like it, he'd certainly be able to feed someone.  
He stepped into the astronomy club room, smiling as he caught sight of the school's valedictorian on another rant, his smile bright enough to blind someone. Patton held the cookies tight as a nervous tick wracked his body, and that sudden movement seemed to draw the attention to him. Logan trailed off, and Patton felt a little guilty that he'd interrupted. He hid those nasty feelings quickly, though, extending the cookie tray.  
"I made them for you all! I hope you like them!"  
The other students made exclamations of surprise, but Patton was too distracted by the sudden awe that had taken over Logan's face as he received one of the cookies. Was it really so hard to believe someone had made something for him? If so, Patton definitely needed to fix that.  
At Patton's not-so-subtle prompting, Logan continued his story, stopping every so often to take a bite of the star-shaped cookie he held delicately in his hand.  
Patton couldn't stop grinning for the rest of the day.  
Though he might need to make a second batch for his class.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. I finally got a break from work after I realized I was actually ahead in the class I thought I was having trouble with. Turns out the due dates were messed up, and my writing had been ahead of schedule, so...reward!   
> Welp, this is the start of Patton's section, so the title theme is going to change... ;)


End file.
